


Divorcement

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, CEO, Divorce, Drama, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South-Korea was very fond of the newlywed couple. Could camera's, fame and fortune lead to an unforeseen shattered marriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Jasmine flowers decorated the grand living room in the luxurious mansion located near Seoul, various flower bouquets were set in an elegant vase on the white windowsills. It was a beautiful afternoon, Spring had started. Baekhyun was very pleased with the finished décor of their newly built mansion in a private community surrounded with magnificent fences, the outskirts of Seoul were very calm and the homes were very spacious. Baekhyun was absolutely content with their final option, he is well-known as an astounding actor in the Korean entertainment industry, therefore he has his busy days he mostly passes in the busiest districts of the metropolitan city. His days mostly consist of reading through several scripts and practising scenes when asked. His latest schedule is completely packed as of now, he has been offered a very important role beside infamous Korean actors. His company has accepted the role on behalf of him, he is expected to attend every meeting until the first day of filming officially arrives.

 

He has discussed this huge opportunity with his lovely husband, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol has supported his work ever since he started acting in web drama’s, those were the source of his income years ago, but he has grown as a potential actor and has proved to be an incredible actor. Baekhyun smiles fondly as he takes a seat on the leather sofa he had recently purchased when he was abroad in China, visiting a law firm Park SLF would have a collaboration with. Time was very expensive, but he had luckily attended every appointment left. The living room was very homely, it radiated warmth. Their living conditions were great, the recently married couple were very grateful for all the little details the mansion brought with it. Baekhyun sighed contently, he was happy. 

 

Baekhyun was dressed in an elegant suit, he had a business dinner he has to attend in forty minutes. His driver was on his way, Baekhyun messaged Chanyeol quickly, his husband was at work and would arrive home in minimal three hours. It was 5 PM and Baekhyun was starving. He stood up, enjoyed the view the windows provided before walking over to their open kitchen. The marble counters were very chic, every furniture was chosen with thorough judgement, the tiniest details finalized the entire interior of the mansion. Tasteful food, specialised in Korean cuisine would be prepared for various parties in this very kitchen. Baekhyun took a glass and poured water into it, drinking it leisurely. His device beeped, he grasped it off the counter to take a look at the notification he had received. Chanyeol had messaged him he would be home earlier, in approximately twenty minutes, the exact time Baekhyun would leave for a business dinner. Baekhyun decided to call his husband.

 

“Baek, I’m preparing to leave at the moment,” Baekhyun smiled at the sound of his lover’s voice, although he seemed a bit out of breath, Baekhyun shook it off and proceeded their conversation.

 

“Yeah, I read your message. There’s a business dinner I’ve to attend in thirty minutes, would you like to accompany me?” Baekhyun asked, voice slightly higher as he tried to reach the cabinet to place the glass back in its previous position after washing it clean as he awaited Chanyeol’s answer.

 

“You’re tiny, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol replied with, clearly accustomed with his husband’s persisting actions although it was a reasonable obstacle. Baekhyun hissed quietly, but laughed it off afterwards.

 

“That’s a special gift you won’t ever possess, buddy.” Baekhyun said jokingly, you could hear the earnest love in his joyful tone he used to express himself. Chanyeol nodded to himself, agreeing with Baekhyun.

 

“I’m tall though, honey. I’ve got a tremendous view of you, God has gifted me lots of things, but you’re the most precious one.” Baekhyun blushed, he started stuttering out an embarrassing reply but recovered very quick.

 

“Stop being cheesy!” Baekhyun snorted annoyed but he was always grateful to have the opportunity to spend his lifetime with an admirable lover as Chanyeol.

 

“You know you love it, darling.” Chanyeol teased lovingly, he grabbed his coat on the coat rack secured against the wall in his office.

 

“Shall I join you this evening?” Chanyeol wondered aloud as he closed up his office, turning the lights off and closing the blinds. He walked towards the reception hall where his receptionist halted him. Chanyeol gestured the receptionist to wait a minute as he was still on the phone with his husband.

 

“Yes, if you’re able to arrive here on time. Or you could drive in the direction of the restaurant, we could meet each other at the entrance.” Baekhyun suggested an appropriate alternative as he paced inside the kitchen.

 

“Wouldn’t that cause havoc?”

 

“It shouldn’t, it’s almost evening.”

 

“Message me the address and I’ll meet you there,”

 

“I will, love you.”

 

“I love you even more, see you in a few.” Chanyeol hung up, pocketed the device and turned around to greet Krystal, his receptionist.

 

“Krystal, any incoming applications for the personal assistant function?” Krystal smiled gently, as she clutched an application form in her hands.

“Yes, there’s one actually Mr. Park.” She handed Chanyeol the form politely. Chanyeol looked over it swiftly, the applicant’s full name read Do Kyungsoo, a passport picture was attached to the sheet. Chanyeol nodded, appreciatively.

 

"Good, plan an appointment for in three days. My schedule should be less packed then.” Krystal received the form back from her boss and nodded afterwards.

 

“Will do, sir. Enjoying the remaining hours of your day, Mr. Park.”

 

“Thank you, Krystal. You as well.” Krystal smiled once more before Chanyeol walked off towards the elevators on the fifteenth floor of the enormous building.


	2. Chapter 1

Truthful to his word, Chanyeol was indeed standing at the entrance, still clad in his grey suit. He was wearing a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses as a slight disguise. His lips pulled into a small unsuspicious smile as Baekhyun reached the entrance with Junmyeon walking close to him. Baekhyun greeted his husband with a light pat on the shoulder, acknowledging his great effort to be present although he had a very hectic day at work. A woman in her twenties led the guests to their reserved table where Baekhyun’s colleague’s seemed to be seated at. Everyone greeted each other formally, hands were shaken, Chanyeol was introduced to a few of Baekhyun’s colleagues who hadn’t been present on the day of their wedding.  
 

 

“It’s very nice to see you, Chanyeol.” The director of the series said, smiling slightly.  
 

 

“How is work?”  
 

 

“Very eventful as usual, nothing surprising though.” Chanyeol replied in a joking manner. The man laughed slightly, nodding.  
 

 

“That’s great, Mr. Park. We’ve gathered here today to discuss an offer which had been presented at the board meeting last week,” The man changed the subject, as he fixated his gaze on Baekhyun who had been staring in awe at the conversation between his husband and the director of the KBS series.  
 

 

“Another one?” Baekhyun questioned warily, his schedule was very packed and a spot for another filming was likely impossible.  
 

 

“This one involves you and your husband, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, baffled. Chanyeol leaned forward, wondering if he misinterpret the sentence spoken.  
 

 

“Could you please clarify, sir?” Baekhyun asked, it was very odd to receive an offer involving both of them, it has never occurred before after all.  
 

 

“It’s a wonderful offer, trust me. KBS has seen your popularity rise very rapidly, Baekhyun. We’ve seen this as a great opportunity for the reality television in South-Korea, it partly lacks in that aspect lately. They’ve offered the both of you your own reality show to be aired in a month on Korean television. It’s a complex offer, but it surely has its advantages.  First of all, you’re married to each other, it will be a very interesting fresh sight. You’ll be able to express yourself on national television to the public as your very own person. You won’t be playing a character you won’t agree with, you’ll be Byun Baekhyun, who I had the pleasure to meet in the beginning of this year.” Baekhyun was speechless, he blinked his eyes rapidly processing the information he'd heard seconds ago. Chanyeol was silent beside him, but the information had clearly affected him as he seemed to battling certain thoughts in his mind. Baekhyun silently nodded, coming to terms with the information spoken.  
 

"That's a generous offer, sir." Baekhyun started.

 

 "But it won't fit our current lifestyle,"

 

 "Don't get me wrong, I would love to accept such an offer but there are boundaries in this industry,"

 

"I would love to separate private from work,"

 

 "My husband doesn't appreciate loads of publicity when it comes to our relationship, it wouldn't be the most excellent idea to have cameras filming our every move." Baekhyun concluded, as he searched the director's face for any reactions. Baekhyun stretched his hand to intertwine his fingers with Chanyeol's, reassuring him he wasn't accepting anything his husband would be uncomfortable with.  
 

 

"I understand your perspective entirely, Baekhyun. On the other hand, it will include benefits for a young newlywed couple," Baekhyun stayed silent, motioning the director to explain further otherwise the conversation could be finished at this point.  
   
 

 

“Baekhyun, you’re an uprising actor. The ladies love you although you’re married, your career has just started, it will be unfortunate if your developed popularity plummets because of your current relationship. Your manager has spoken to me about all of these reasons you might want to consider this offer, you will gain even more recognition as your fans will see you as the person they’ve fallen for on a daily basis doing ordinary things.”  
 

 

“How will this benefit Chanyeol in the slightest way if I may ask?” Baekhyun asked, still sceptical.  
 

 

“Chanyeol’s career won’t suffer in any circumstance if you might be concerned. You’re very wealthy and you’re hard-working, Chanyeol. The viewers will love your lifestyle, they already do. It’s a matter of time until your company will grow even more financially, placing your company first on the ranking list of South-Korea. This won’t harm your career, neither will it harm Baekhyun’s career. You might want to think this through and contact the KBS headquarters when you’ve made your decision.” Baekhyun kept his gaze on the table, as he silently wrecked his mind for any imaginable consequences attached to a reality show starring one of the hottest couples of South-Korea.  
 

 

“We’ll surely think this offer through, no worries.” Chanyeol replied, calmly. Baekhyun wasn’t very convinced with Chanyeol’s blank reaction but they would discuss all of this at home.  
 

 

“Let’s eat dinner now, yeah?” The director suggested and everyone nodded instantly, they were all ready to dig in.  
 

 

-

 

   
Junmyeon decided to leave the restaurant earlier as he had another appointment, Baekhyun teased him although they were in company of other people. Junmyeon laughed it off and said he would send Baekhyun a message when he would be at home. Baekhyun and Chanyeol stayed until the end and were finally on their way back home, the car ride was silent and void of conversation. Baekhyun stared off into the distance, watching as the vehicle passed the buildings in the densely populated city. Chanyeol had been replying to e-mails on his device, filling the tranquil silence. It wasn’t very long until the driver drove into the outskirts of Seoul, arriving at their private community where their mansion was located behind the secured gates.  
 

 

“Thank you very much, Richard. I’ll see you at 8 AM in the morning, sleep well!” Baekhyun said to their driver as he sent the man one last smile before he trudged after his husband who had walked up to the entrance of the mansion.  
 

 

The couple took their coats off, leaving it hanging on a coat rack. Chanyeol stretched his arms leisurely as he walked into the living room and switched the lights on with the remote control laid on the small cabinet in the foyer.  
 

 

“Shall we discuss this now?” Baekhyun questioned as he walked into the direction of the television.  
 

 

“Let’s discuss it tomorrow. You’ve activities at 8 AM, Baek. You need to rest.” Chanyeol sounded somewhat distant, which worried Baekhyun slightly. Baekhyun stood beside the flat screen television, about to turn it on but decided against it.  
 

 

“You could at least give me your standpoint on all of this,” Baekhyun suggested sleepily as he yawned tiredly.  
 

 

“You aren’t very aware of your thoughts at the moment, leave it until tomorrow.”  Chanyeol said decisively as he plopped onto the sofa. Baekhyun sighed, giving in eventually.  
 

 

“You’re not sleeping?” Baekhyun asked, wondering why his husband didn’t walk straight to their master bedroom.  
 

 

“I need to finish a few things. Go, I’ll be there when you’re sleeping.”  
 

 

“Promise?” Baekhyun asked teasingly as he leaned over Chanyeol’s body.  
 

 

“Promise, Baek.” Chanyeol said, a small smile forming on his lips as he tilted his head slightly to brush his lips with Baekhyun’s playfully.  Baekhyun grunted as Chanyeol returned to his previous position, a small grin taking over his husband’s rosy lips.  
 

 

“Get ready for bed, darling. I’ll be right there, you might not receive a small kiss if I catch you’re still awake.”  
 

 

“But I still have to shower, it might take nearly thirty minutes until I’m lying in bed.  
 

 

“Well, you should hurry up then!” Chanyeol startled Baekhyun as he reached his hands out to tickle Baekhyun near his waist. Baekhyun scrambled up, and created a decent distance between him and Chanyeol.  
 

 

“That’s not fair, you idiot!” Baekhyun shrieked, still startled.

 

“You love this idiot,” Baekhyun shook his head before stalking off towards their master bed room on the second level.  
 

-  
   
 

Chanyeol laid on the sofa, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as he thought how grateful and lucky he was to be able to hold Baekhyun in his arms, and being able to make love to him. But their careers won’t afford them lots of opportunities to spend time together, especially in the city as Baekhyun is indeed getting acknowledged even more than he previously was, it didn’t worry Chanyeol, he was very happy to witness Baekhyun’s career growing in the most positive way. The only issue which concerned Chanyeol deeply was their demanding schedules, it didn’t leave any time for evening dinners or appropriate outings into the city. The offer the couple received did concern Chanyeol, it might’ve been an appealing offer but it would request all their private time and expose them to the entire country. Chanyeol wasn’t very convinced so far, but he would consider it if Baekhyun seemed enthusiastic about the idea of their own reality show although their lives weren’t that fascinating to be shown on television. Chanyeol heaved a sigh, getting up from his position on the sofa and walked off to the foyer, ascending the stairs up to their master bedroom where Baekhyun seemed to disregard the thought of a shower as he was currently lying on his front in bed. Chanyeol chuckled quietly as he removed his clothes and changed into comfortable sleeping clothes. He brushed his teeth quickly and washed his face afterwards before accompanying Baekhyun in bed, Baekhyun’s face was in Chanyeol’s view, he smiled at the words he had spoken downstairs about fifteen minutes ago. He leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun on the lips softly, whispering a soft “promise”.  
 


	3. Chapter 2

Baekhyun cleansed his face swiftly, washing all the visible exhaustion off. He stared into the mirror above the sink, blinking dazedly. His mind was completely occupied with thoughts about yesterday’s offer, it was unusual and rare. Baekhyun leaned forward, holding onto the sink tightly. The offer came directly from the KBS Headquarters, Baekhyun was surprised at the discovery but couldn’t imagine his life turning out differently. There might be several advantages but disadvantages were also in the picture, the married couple would be busier than ever and Baekhyun wasn’t certain if this was needed. Movement was heard from the bedroom, Baekhyun recovered quickly as he made his way towards the door. Before he could grip the door handle and push it open Chanyeol opened it, wondering if his tiny husband was in the bathroom.

 

“You’re up already? It’s early, go to bed.” Baekhyun scolded his husband, waving his hand in the direction of their untidy bed. Chanyeol scoffed playfully, before grabbing Baekhyun’s arm as he tried to pass him.

 

“When will you finish today?” Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s ear as his lips brushed Baekhyun’s jawline teasingly, cornering Baekhyun against the doorframe. Baekhyun hummed comfortably in response.

 

“Not sure,” Baekhyun replied pulling Chanyeol in an embrace, before leaving the bathroom to saunter towards the living room.

 

“We’ve to sit down and talk about the offer we’d received yesterday, remember?” Chanyeol recalled briefly as he followed in his husband’s steps, he was clothed in his sweatpants only leaving his upperside bare. Baekhyun grabbed an apple in the bowl placed in the middle of the counter.

 

“Yeah, we’ll discuss it all tonight. Does that sound like a great idea?” Baekhyun replied, as he dug his teeth in the apple, cursing silently as a piece of the fruit was stuck between his teeth. Chanyeol laughed at the sight of Baekhyun struggling to remove the piece of fruit from his teeth.

 

“Yeah. I’ve got a long day of work ahead of me, and so do you. Who’s picking you up or are you supposed to drive yourself to the studios?” Chanyeol walked into the kitchen, standing right behind Baekhyun as he clamped his arms around his lover’s waist, placing his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“You shouldn’t be driving on your own this early in the morning, it’s dangerous.” Baekhyun didn’t receive the opportunity to respond to Chanyeol’s probing question, he caressed the skin of his husband’s arms before replying with a soft no.

 

“Junmyeon is picking me up in ten, no worries honey.” Baekhyun responded softly, as he turned his head to the side, eyeing his husband’s tiring expression.

 

“You should go back to bed, really. It’s early and just like you said, you’ve a long day ahead of you. Use these last hours wisely and get some more needed sleep, yeah? We’ll talk about the offer later this afternoon or evening, it depends but get back to bed.” Baekhyun retreated from Chanyeol’s hold as he went further into the kitchen to wash his hands at the sink, he dried his hands off with a towel at the side. Chanyeol kept staring at his lover as he prepared for work, a tiny smile lingering at the corner of his lips, he was very blessed indeed.

 

“You’re still here?” Baekhyun asked as he turned around, gasping afterwards, hand shooting up in front of his opened mouth. His eyes were teasingly sparkling in the lightening the kitchen provided. Chanyeol rolled his eyes with a tiny smile covering his lips, he nodded bashfully.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol added, before shaking his head and returning to their bedroom after he heard the continuous knocks at the front door, meaning Junmyeon must’ve arrived as the ten minutes had already gone by. Baekhyun waved his husband goodbye before leaving the livingroom.

 

-

 

Chanyeol ended up spending another hour in bed before preparing himself for work, he dressed himself in a neat black suit, with his hair slicked back. He left through the front door to retrieve his vehicle from the garage. The duration of the drive was at least thirty minutes, he greeted the employees on their way to their office as he passed the foyer onto the elevator which brought him to the fifteenth level where his office resided. His quick steps were heard through the corridors as he arrived on the rightful level, he greeted Krystal with a small smile who was standing behind the reception desk, conversing on the earpiece receptionists used when they received an incoming call. Krystal returned a gleeful smile as Chanyeol rounded the corner, he walked a little further until he stood in front of his closed office. He retrieved a special pass from the pocket of his black trousers, inserting it in the electronic device against the wall beside the doors. The electric device glowed green after two seconds of waiting, Chanyeol pushed the door open, the lights turned on automatically, sensing the presence of someone. Chanyeol set his bags beside his desk, before opening up the blinds to let a stream of light inside. A knock sounded outside of his office, distracting Chanyeol from the blinding view.

 

“Come in,” Krystal walked in, with a stack of papers placed in her hands.

 

“Mr. Park, you’ve received a message from two European lawyers, requesting for a meeting in Seoul.” Chanyeol turns around fully now, Krystal walks further into the office and sets the stack of papers on the desk.

 

“It’s about the case in Manchester, you decided London could take it over.” Chanyeol massages his temple as he tries to recall any notable cases from the United Kingdom.

 

“This one is about a divorcement between two significant British celebrities.” Chanyeol nodded, recalling the case just now.

 

“The lawyers demanded to speak with you, they would be arriving this upcoming Saturday and requested to meet with you the following Monday.”

 

“Do I’ve any important appointment scheduled this upcoming Monday?”

 

“I’ve looked into it, you might’ve another applicant who’s willing to be interviewed this upcoming Monday for the function of personal assistant.”

 

“Good. The interview with Do Kyungsoo takes place in two days, right?” Krystal nodded.

 

“Plan the meeting this upcoming Monday and contact the lawyers and inform them of the time.”

 

“Will do, sir.” Krystal left after that, her heels clicking against the glass floor of his office. Chanyeol sat down, wondering how long this day would last.

 

-

 

Baekhyun was seated in a meeting room amongst other celebrities at the building of the SBS headquarters. It was still very early as Baekhyun yawned tiredly, covering his mouth with his hand as his eyes traced the room. Everyone was prepared for the last script reading of the upcoming SBS drama Scarlet Heart Ryeo, Baekhyun was leaning against Joongi who was offering his shoulder willingly.

 

“How are you holding up, buddy?” Joongi asked as he read the last few lines of the final episode. Baekhyun yawned once more, wondering if he could get some more needed sleep this evening.

 

“Great. Just, tired.” Baekhyun replied faintly, eyes shutting tight unconsciously.

 

“Just three hours left, Baekhyun. You’ll get through it.”

 

“Yeah,”

 

The script reading began ten minutes later than planned, Baekhyun’s character Wang Eun was a very playful character, causing Baekhyun to fall into place easily. It took them nearly four hours to run through every scene, to be a reassured that everything would succeed in the end. The sun was shining brightly outside, the morning had passed very fast and Baekhyun was currently on his way to the first filming spot of the first episode. He seated beside Joongi once again who had questioned him about Chanyeol, as he did very often. He had met up with Chanyeol recently to eat dinner, Joongi thought the married couple were very much in love which wasn’t a lie.

 

“How is Chanyeol doing?”

 

“He’s great, probably at work now.”

 

“Probably?” Joongi raised his eyebrow, laughing at the sudden concerned expression taking over Baekhyun’s face.

 

“Should I know something?” Baekhyun asked afterwards, as if he was literally considering the hidden message behind Joongi’s wondering reply. Joongi laughed silently, bracing himself as he thought he could tease his tiny friend a little longer, it wasn’t a treat at all after all.

 

“You see, he messaged me something about an hour ago. He told me he was meeting up with this man for dinner after work.” Baekhyun watched him sceptically, uncertain if he should even trust those words as it could all be a joke in the end.

 

“Business related of course, that’s absolutely acceptable.” Baekhyun said afterwards, probing Joongi the nonsense he was feeding Baekhyun with.

 

“I love your word usage, Baek.” Baekhyun glared at Joongi, as Joongi laughed it off before continuing the conversation.

 

“He was meeting up with somebody though, unsure if it’s supposed to be business related. It could be anything.”

 

“It couldn’t-“ Baekhyun started but Joongi quickly interrupted the man as he noted the infuriated expression Baekhyun was trying to hide.

 

“It could be a friendly dinner, we’ve those often. “ Joongi stopped there, observing Baekhyun as he retrieved his phone from his pocket to send a certain message to a certain someone. Joongi questioned Baekhyun intentions but he was fully aware, he wasn’t very content with the way Baekhyun thought about his own husband but it might’ve been his fault as he tried to push Baekhyun into thinking differently.

 

“You know, what I’ve said wasn’t true. You don’t trust your husband? He seems very faithful to you, he wouldn’t hurt you Baekhyun. “

 

“I didn’t believe any of the nonsense you just spat, I was just checking.” Baekhyun said, although very unconvincing.

 

“Sure,” Joongi replied, eyes drifting towards the window, towards the various historical monuments they passed by in a blur.

 

-

 

“You can shove it up your ass, Sehun!” Baekhyun spoke through the phone as he tried to unlock the front door with his free hand, the vehicle Chanyeol drove to work was parked outside of their mansion. Baekhyun pushed the door open and walked inside, feeling the exhaustion clouding his entire being.

 

“I’m hanging up. I expect to see you in two days, idiot.” Baekhyun’s voice didn’t give away the playfulness that could be seen in his facial expression as he walked through the major foyer of his home, he left his bag lying on the floor at the staircase and proceeded towards the living room where the lights were seemingly turned on, Chanyeol must’ve been there. Baekhyun decided to cut off his brother’s rambling on the phone as he ended the phone call. Baekhyun sighed, relieved. Sehun was his younger brother, living on his own in Seoul. He was still studying unlike Baekhyun, but barely had any time to visit lately but he would graduate in a couple of week and assured Baekhyun he would bring his belongings with him to save himself a spot in the current guest room that was very bare and unhomely.

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun started as he found his husband lying on their sofa, a soft cushion covering his face. Baekhyun proceeded to walk on his toes over to Chanyeol who seemed to be resting, he tickled his husband’s sides affectionately as he crawled up onto his body, sporting a playful smile. Baekhyun shot up, crashing his head with Baekhyun’s.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun screeched, not expecting that painful moment. Chanyeol stuck his arms up automatically, hitting Baekhyun in the face in the process. Baekhyun stumbled backwards, his head colliding with the armrest of the sofa behind him. Baekhyun shrieked in pain, as he felt the ache in the back of his head.

 

“I don’t think we should accept this offer of a reality show if this is what happens,” Baekhyun silently curses as he tries his best to return to his previous position. Chanyeol takes his arms, helping him up.

 

“There, no harm done.” Chanyeol whispers softly as he observes Baekhyun’s entire face before placing a peck on the corner of his rosy lips. Baekhyun glares at his husband, unwilling to return the affection he’s dying to receive.

 

“About the offer,”Baekhyun decided it should be brought up in a serious manner, they’re adults and perfectly capable of having a civil conversation without any foolish acts.

 

“I guess we could,” Baekhyun spoke, but the unfinished sentence stirs a certain amount of confusion to hang in the air. Baekhyun wasn’t sure, he thought about it throughout the entire day. It did have advantages as the director had listed and Baekhyun was well known with the disadvantages but it seemed reasonable to accept the outstanding offer. Baekhyun was only afraid Chanyeol wouldn’t agree. Baekhyun had been liking the thought of a reality show the moment he heard about the offer, he had acted out differently though, mainly because he was concerned about Chanyeol’s opinion and woldn’t want to seem straight forward with his decisions. Chanyeol kept his gaze on his lover, observing his movements quietly. Baekhyun was fiddling with the hem of his oversized shirt he had worn after they were finished at the filming spot. Chanyeol was opting to let Baekhyun finish speaking his thoughts before we would interfere.

 

“I guess, I guess we could. You know, accept the offer?” Baekhyun said in a questioning manner, lowering his head after he finished speaking. The silence was thickening and Baekhyun wondered if this was the great opportunity he was longing for. Chanyeol stayed silent, his eyes wandering over to the television against the wall, it was on mute but a foreign movie was currently on. Chanyeol sighed heavily, wondering if Baekhyun wanted to accept this offer all along. Was Chanyeol the only one who wanted to separate private from work?

 

“You see, it will portray us in a light people have never been able to see.” Baekhyun tried changing Chanyeol’s thoughts, he knew his husband wasn’t fully on the ride. He was still very against it, you could say.

 

“The actual question is if they should be seeing us in that different light you’re describing, Baekhyun. Aren’t those very exclusive moments which should only be seen by us, our family and close friends? Shall the entire world judge us by a few scripted scenes?” Chanyeol asked genuinely baffled and failing to understand as to why his husband would want to accept this offer. Baekhyun opened his mouth to interrupt Chanyeol instantly as if he was very confident of his own thoughts.

 

“Reality shows aren’t very scripted, we still control a lot.” Baekhyun contradicted, unable to see underneath the picture, he wasn’t taking up Chanyeol’s personal opinions on the offer, Baekhyun seemed to be living in his own bubble.

 

“That’s beside the point, Baek. There’s much more we should be concerned about.” Baekhyun’s excitement which blew up a few seconds ago went down instantly.

 

“I understand, television is your entire world. A reality show is the greatest opportunity to show yourself, but your showing more than yourself. You’re showing your home to strangers, everything that happens behind the scenes are very much public after it airs.” Baekhyun bottom lip jutted out unconsciously, causing Chanyeol to soften at the look on his husband’s face.

 

“You might want to think about this a little longer, Baekhyun.”Chanyeol ends the conversation there as he moves Baekhyun’s body to the end of the couch, standing up himself to get a glass of refreshing water in the kitchen. Baekhyun fiddled with his fingers, head still lowered as he kept his eyes on his lap. His phone beeped in his pocket, he retrieved it after a while, clicking on the home button, the screen of his phone lightened up showing him he had several notifications. The most recent one was from the director he had dinner with yesterday evening. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he read the few words displayed on the screen. He clenched his eyes shut, inhaling and exhaling slowly. He unlocked his phone with trembling fingers, opening his eyes to read the words once again.

 

 

Have you made your decision?

 

Baekhyun glanced at the opening of the kitchen, witnessing Chanyeol preparing something for dinner. He casted his eyes back to his screen, inhaling once more.

 

Byun Baekhyun:

Yes. Yes, we’ve decided to accept the offer of KBS Headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than usually, please tell me what you thought of this.
> 
> I love reading all your opinions!

**Author's Note:**

>    
> This is the start of Divorcement! Prepare yourself for lots of angst, romance and heartbreak.
> 
> I appreciate your opinion a lot, please leave a comment.


End file.
